True Strength
by Seven Benevolent Elephants
Summary: After defeating Gaia, our favourite group of demigods decided to take a little break. Some went on ocean cruises searching for mysterious islands, some went back to camp to get back to normal, others... well others went to high school. Join Percy and Annabeth as they decide to go back to Goode to try and lead a normal life amongst not just the mortals they expect.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus, all rights belong to uncle Rick an any possible colleagues he may employ or work with.**

**Author's Note: All authors' notes shall be addressed at the bottom of the page.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Prologue**

It was a lovely day in Manhattan, the sun was sailing in the sky with the skyscrapers being lit up like the Apollo cabin in the summer. Birds were singing a variety of songs and the streets were busy with midday strollers. Everything was peaceful in the city that never sleeps-

"Hey you little brat, gimme back my wallet!"

-well… almost everything. Outside of a construction site with a cordoned off road, was a thin young boy about fourteen laying on the sidewalk, he had scraggly brown hair and a short figure. Over him stood a bald plump man in his early forties he was quite short and wore a high visibility jacket. He held the wallet which he had just claimed from the boy.

"What do you think you're doin'? Think you can steal my money?" yelled the builder

The boy glared at him with menacing blue eyes and the man recoiled slightly. Despite being taller and bigger then him, the man couldn't quite help but feel a slight sense of fear.

The builder held the boy's gaze and when he gave no reply the builder rammed his foot into the boy's stomach who gasped at the impact and curled into a protective ball. "Maybe that'll teach you not to try and steal people's things. Little runt" He muttered.

Grinning, the builder turned to walk back to the entrance of the site but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two people standing in front of him. The first, with a glare across her face was a girl about ten with light golden brown hair. She had a fairly rounded slim face which would have been adorable, if she had a kinder expression. A few freckles lined the bridge of her nose but the most distinctive feature of the girl, was her piercing and very unnatural grey eyes. The second of the pair, standing slightly in front of the girl was a very tall and well-built guy in his late teens. He had an extremely intimidating look about him as he stared at the builder, he had an angular jaw and dark ash brown hair.

"Oh look who it is," the builder said, a nervous air about his speech now "Heh, the dynamic duo, here to save the damsel in distress." Gesturing toward the boy on the floor who had blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

The tall guy bent down and whispered something to the girl who nodded and ran past the builder to the boy on the floor.

"So… uh… he's with you then?" the builder asked the teen gingerly as he stood back up slowly, his brown eyes still unwavering from the man. A bead of sweat ran down the builder's neck.

"Yeah." Said the teen coldly.

"He tried to steal my wallet man, I had every right to kick him" said the builder pointing at the boy on the floor, the girl now crouched over him wiping his mouth. He pushed away her hands, still scowling. "Look man-" started the builder but was cut off by advancing teen.

"You had no right to kick him." snapped the teen and the builder backed away, his arm reached out and gripped onto the fence to his right and his back to the boy and girl. "You had every right to be angry however… How much money do you have?" he asked, a scowl etched into his face.

"Umm, like, forty dollars" answered the man a confused look on his face.

"Right and how much do you have now?"

The builder checked the wallet in his hand.

"Twenty six" stated the builder quietly. He rounded on the boy on the sidewalk who was smiling smugly but was stopped by a forceful hand on his shoulder.

The teen moved passed the man and stood over the boy with a stern face. The boy was no longer looking so smug. The teen held out his hand to the boy and without words, he handed the money over reluctantly. The teen glanced at the money and gestured his hand out to the boy again who sighed and handed over the last two dollars.

The teen then turned to the builder "Look, I'm sorry for the trouble we caused. Here's your money back." he handed the money to the builder who accepted it gratefully with an obnoxious glance at the boy. "Let's just pretend this never happened."

The builder turned to the teen who was around eight inches taller than him. "Well I'm glad somebody has some sense, unlike that little run-" He was cut off again by the teen who had grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the fence.

"Don't push it." Said the teen angrily and he pushed the builder away from him down the street. The man stumbled but regained his balance, he straightened and worriedly glanced back at the trio before stalking away.

"You know we could have called the police" piped the girl as she and the boy stood up.

The teen sighed still watching the man as he turned the corner "I know 'Becca but we don't have a phone" he turned to face her, looking much more calm. "And last time we called the police, that rabid dog showed up and tried to chase us remember?"

"Too well." said the girl with a shudder.

The teen turned to the boy who was trying hard to not to meet the older boy's eyes "Look Shane, if you're going to keep doing this, things are just going to get worse than they already are, We can barely afford rent as it is, I don't want the owner to kick us out for causing trouble."

"Well it's not like you're doing anything to help us. Why didn't you just punch the guy? I bet he would've lost a tooth or two."

The teen rubbed the back of his neck. "If I attacked him we would be a lot worse off right now, and it's not like I didn't want to hit him."

"Well you should really start making better decisions then 'cause that guy deserved it."

"I swear you're so arrogant Shane... If we just attacked everyone who picked on us, then we would be in a heap of trouble, and it's not like we aren't already."

The conversation was getting progressively louder now and the girl looked on in dismay at the two.

"Just shut up! If I'd have never agreed to stay with you, life would be a lot better. I wouldn't have to listen to you all the time, always bossing us around. It's like you think you own us or something, well guess what?" Yelled Shane laughing to himself despite the completely humourless situation. "You don't!" And with that, he turned and stalked down the street in a similar fashion to the builder only a few moments previous.

The teen just stood there speechless, his mouth half open, waiting for a retaliation that would never come.

"We should go after him." The girl called Rebecca stated as Shane disappeared round a corner.

The teen took a deep breath and turned toward her his eyes filled with guilt. "I know, but there never seems like there's anything I can do no matter how much I try."

"Well I think you're doing a great job, Shane just needs time. You wait, he'll be back before you know it."

The teen smiled at her. "Thanks. We should get going, that guy's probably called the police by now." And with that, the two set off down the street.

* * *

Shane tore through the streets not caring about passers-by until he ran out of breath and he stopped by a signpost. Panting, he looked back to make sure no one was following him, no… he had taken to many turns for them to know where he was now.

He turned around and strode down the street awhile searching for a place of solitude and he came across an alley. He peered in and couldn't see anyone although it was pretty shaded. He cautiously stepped into the gloomy shelter and listened, gazing into the shadows.

Nothing.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shane made his way to the brick wall at the end of the alley and sat down with his back against the wall.

'_I should never have agreed to live with those two.' _he thought to himself _'Maybe I can start a new life on the streets… yeah, then I won't be told what to do by anyone and I can do whatever I like.'_

Smiling to himself at the thought of a new life but then frowned when he thought of what had happened with the builder. He didn't think he could risk stealing again, especially if there were worse people than that builder around.

"Hey kid, what's up?" called a voice from above him.

Shane spun around searching for the person who had spoken and on top of the wall he saw a guy who was probably a year older than him, although he looked much older. He had unhealthily pale olive skin and long messy black hair. He wore an aviator jacket with a black t shirt underneath and black trousers.

Although he didn't seem to pose much of a threat Shane didn't quite feel at ease around him, especially with the way the shadows seemed to cling to him.

The two looked at each other for a moment and then Shane turned away. "Why would you care? Go back to… being a vampire or whatever you were doing" He replied.

"Hmph, the one time I actually try to look out for somebody and this is what I get." The vampire boy continued to grumble but Shane didn't quite catch the last few things he said.

They stayed in silence for some time, Shane lent back on the wall and stared off into the entrance of the alley wondering what his friends were doing know, if they were even bothering to look for him.

"Seriously, what's the matter?" The strange vampire dude asked.

"Nothing..." Another moment of silence in which the one atop the wall gave the younger boy a disconcerting look which made Shane feel as though the other guy could read minds.

"Don't bother lying." The pale boy slid down from the brick wall and crouched to face Shane. "Trust me, lies never get you anywhere, so tell me what's made you drag yourself into this place."

Heavily exhaling, Shane then began to describe the events that had recently transpired to a guy who he was not sure he trusted at all…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed although I have no idea if it was any good and I apologise if it wasn't. I didn't really know whether this was the right length for a prologue and I have no clue as what the chapter lengths will be or should be.  
And don't worry, this story won't completely centre around these three numpties and will in fact involve other characters as you may have already seen. The next chapter will be all Percy.  
**

**In any case, any questions or queries that pop into your mind, feel free to ask in a review or PM me if you're feeling brave (don't worry, I don't bite... much).**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a beautiful day.**


	2. I should have stayed at camp

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus, all rights belong to Uncle Rick and any possible colleagues he may employ or work with.**

**Percy**

BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP

I woke up to the sound of my screeching alarm clock and I draped my arm wearily across to the nightstand to turn it off. Unfortunately my muscles seemed to be a bit unresponsive this morning and instead I knocked over the nightstand itself which crashed to the floor.

"Percy? What was that?" called my mother.

"Err… nothing." I said, not very convincingly.

I let my head drop face first into the pillow groaned. Don't get me wrong, my mother's the nicest person on earth but she's probably the second most person in the world I wouldn't want to be mad at me.

"Well can you get up please, or you'll be late for school." School? Ugh.

After about three minutes of attempting to heave myself up, the covers were suddenly flung off me and my mom stood over me, shaking her head.

"Come on, up."

"Fine." I murmured.

I dragged myself out of the bed and walked to the shower whilst my mom went to make breakfast. Boy let me tell you, as a son Poseidon, nothing beats a shower or a bath (except for blue cookies of course).

After the long awaited shower, I hoped out feeling refreshed and raring to go, got dressed and made my way to the living room. As I entered I couldn't help but be reminded of the toothless walrus that was Gabe, always leaving beer cans everywhere and those nauseating cigars. I grimaced at the memory.

Thankfully we had redecorated the house after he left, with light sea blue wallpaper and a new couch against the wall with a coffee table and TV. It was modest but still very homely. At the opposite end of the living room I could see the fire escape, on which in the small patch of earth stood the moonlace I had planted over a year ago.

"Honey, breakfast is ready."

"Coming." I replied

I followed the warm voice of my mom into the kitchen and found her sitting opposite me on the table with Paul (my stepdad) on her left. On the table lay a plate that lured me in with the sight and sugary smell of blue pancakes. Seriously, how does she make this?

As I sat and began enjoying the pancakes, Paul put down his newspaper and took a sip of coffee. He and my mom had gotten married over the summer which was both an odd and brilliant thing at the same time.

"You ready for the first day of school?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess"

Heck, Annabeth and I got through Tartarus. I'm pretty sure I can manage high school.

After we finished breakfast, me and Paul got our things together and said goodbye to Mom.

"Bye sweetie." She said giving me a warm hug "Remember, no taking advantage of the other kids, especially in swimming." She ordered.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"And don't listen to any bullies." She told me, gripping my arm "They're a tenth of the man you are and have no idea what you've been through."

"Yeah okay mom." I answered, not wanting to be reminded of any painful memories and eager to be released from her vice grip.

She let me go and gave Paul a smooch on the lips (to which I told them promptly to get a room) and we left the apartment, went down the staircases to the car.

As we drove to the high school, Paul said to me, "Sally told me what you did over the summer. I want you to know I'm incredibly proud of you, but that doesn't excuse you from learning Shakespeare this semester however."

"I'm looking forward to it." I replied sarcastically.

You see Paul's not just my stepdad, he's also an English teacher at Goode. I know, fantastic isn't it?

We arrived outside Goode high and drove into the parking lot. We got out and walked toward the entrance, Paul pointed me to the left and I looked to see that an elementary and middle school phase of Goode had been built since I was last here. I saw a young girl with golden brown hair skipping toward the elementary school.

Paul waved goodbye, wished me luck on my first day and strolled off merrily to his classroom to get ready for the first lesson of the day.

I walked in through the double doors and thankfully there weren't many people in the hallway to stare at me, even so that didn't help the looks that two girls in the corner were giving me… definitely Empousai, I'll have to avoid them in the near future.

I walked down the corridor and found to my left, a door that lead to the reception, I knocked and walked in to pick up my lesson schedule. The first thing that hit me was the stench of perfume, wow, I doubt even the Aphrodite camper's use this much in a day.

Cringing, I walked up to the desk and asked the large woman on the computer with a head of scraggly hair, "Umm, excuse me, can I get my schedule here?" she gave me a yellowish toothy grin. Thankfully, the mist had been used to cover my absences and give me passes on most of my subjects for the previous year so I wouldn't have to spend longer explaining anything to her.

"Of course, what's your name dear?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Okay, here you go." She said, handing me a white piece of paper. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah, err, you too." Well she was creepy.

I left and checked my lessons for today, unfortunately it took a while for me to decipher it as the letters began moving. I must of looked like I was struggling because a teacher came over and asked if I needed any help, I told him no and probably went a bit red. I finally deciphered it and found that after home room I had math. Brilliant.

Thinking of maths suddenly reminded me that Annabeth was also attending Goode this year, I'd better go and find her. I sped up and turned the corner only to walk into a beefy guy about my height and sent him sprawling onto the floor. He had a buzz cut and a very square shaped head with a prominent nose.

His two shorter lackeys helped him up, they both had quite round faces and large bodies, they reminded me a little of Frank before his 'growth spurt'.

"What do you think you're doing you runt?" The one with the buzz cut asked and leaned in to me although he didn't look completely confident about it "You better watch yourself Jackson, one of these days you're going to-" He cut off looking beyond me with what looked like fright and then turned back to me and murmured "Lucky punk." Before hightailing it down the hallway.

I was wondering what an earth had just happened when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to find the pair of stunning grey eyes and blonde hair that I was looking for.

Annabeth jumped toward me and gave me a bear hug that Tyson would be proud of.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for ages." She told me.

I beamed and returned the hug, taking in the sweet smell of lemons.

"Well I'm glad you're here. I've missed you so much since everyone went different ways."

"Percy, it's been like three days, but still that's really sweet."

We let go of our embrace and she noticed the schedule in my hand and swiped it from me turning her back to me to stop me taking it back. She scanned it doing that cute frown she does when she reads.

"Looks like we've both got home room and maths together." She said.

"You sound disappointed." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her from behind and she laughed.

"Come on seaweed brain" She smiled and entwined her fingers with mine.

As we walked to our class we passed two teens arguing, one was pretty tall; probably 6'4 with dark brown hair, but despite his huge appearance and well-built stature, he didn't seem like any jock. The other was much shorter and probably a few grades below him, he also had brown hair but it was lighter and much messier.

As we passed them I caught some of their conversation.

"What were you thinking? Coming back at like ten in the evening and apologising, what where you even doing out for so long anyway?" Asked the taller guy.

"I don't know I just… met some dude and he was pretty cool."

"That's what they all are, don't tell me you went to his house or something."

"No, he wasn't like that. Look I'm sorry I was out so long and for shouting at you."

"No, I'm sorry for being such a douche these past few weeks…"

They're conversation slowly became inaudible as we rounded another corner. Weirdoes.

"I didn't know you were such a menace to the jocks." I told Annabeth.

"Yeah, well he tried to come on to me earlier."

"Oh really, what did you do?"

"Well I'll just say that he was running away from me when he bumped into you."

Eventually we came up to our home room and we stared at the door, ready to start high school after one hell of a summer, literally.

Annabeth looked at me, trying to read my thoughts. "Look, I know summer was pretty horrific but it's all over now. No more monsters, titans, giants or old sleepy head down there." She gestured to the floor.

"Yeah, you're right." She lent up to me and kissed me on the cheek and hand in hand, we entered our home room.

A voice greeted us as we entered. "Ah, Percy and Annabeth is it? I'm Mrs Dodds and I'll be your homeroom teacher."

* * *

**I've been a bit under the weather a bit recently and I've got GCSE's and all that jazz to do (yeah not the best time to start writing but hey) so I'm not sure how fast I'll be writing, especially with the poor exam papers. The education system in the UK is literally run by an evil Orang-utan on a typewriter. No joke, it's awful.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews: 'Me' I'd like to thank you for my first review ever, glad you enjoyed and I hope you like this one. Big up to 'SirPepsi' (whom I suggest everyone check out), thanks for the review and just being a stand-up guy. I know the wording is a bit incoherent at times but that's just how I write really, sorry. 'Guest' thank you for the 'lovely' review hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Thanks for reading and see you in the next one,**

**Have a beautiful day. **

**Haben Sie einen schönen Tag.**

**Avoir une belle journée. **

**Mają piękny dzień. **

**Avere una bella giornata.**

**Ha en härlig dag.**

**Correct me if I'm wrong on any of these or if you know it another language, letting me know would be awesome.**


	3. We meet new faces

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus, all rights belong to Uncle Rick and any possible colleagues he may employ or work with.**

**Percy**

"I'm Mrs Dodds and I'll be your home room teacher." Claimed the short Georgian woman from the other side of the room.

I stared in bewilderment at my old maths teacher who strode toward us across the classroom. The room itself was typically rectangular and had six rows of five desks, the walls were lined with vibrant displays from a variety of different classes. I glanced at Annabeth who seemed just as shocked as I was, her grey eyes were swirling with thoughts and undoubtedly full of questions.

Mrs Dodds reached us, her leather biker's jacket making her seem much more like the giant bat creature that she was concealing. She gestured a bony finger toward a desk on the far left of the room where we would hopefully be able to talk without being overheard by the other half of the room which was full of students chatting and thankfully not noticing us.

"I am here Perseus, not to kill you, but to protect you. The same goes for you as well Miss Chase." She stated when we arrived.

"You're what?" I asked dumbfounded.

Before Mrs Dodds could reply Annabeth interjected. "You're here to make sure any monsters don't come seeking revenge on us for killing their mistress."

"Yes, under instruction from Hades." Mrs Dodds replied.

I still didn't get it. "Why though? a couple of years back, you were chasing me down Manhattan, trying to tear me apart." My voice low as to not attract any unwanted attention.

"I am the moral judge of crimes and murder is one of my top priorities. I am tasked, and although I may not like it, with protecting you from monsters under the pretence of killing you to avenge their mistress."

"Since when has revenge become a crime?" I asked.

"It is more to do with the Hades' decision honey, not mine. Now if you would kindly take these start of year information letters," Alecto said, producing two small paper booklets. "And have a good first day back."

With that she smiled at us, a fire burning in her eyes and marched back to her large desk at the front of the classroom.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Annabeth who was looking through the booklet.

"No, but it's a welcome change that monsters aren't trying to kill us for once." She stated. "And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"No joining the swim team."

I sighed. "You know, you sound just like my mom."

"Well I just don't want us to attract any attention to ourselves, I mean if you started breaking world records, I doubt you would be able to get a single peaceful moment for the rest of the school year."

"Yeah I know." I grumbled. "We can still go to the beach though, right?"

Her smile lit up her heavenly face. "Of course." She tucked part of her hair revealing the owl earrings which matched her grey shirt with a cartoon owl on the front.

The bell resonated throughout the school signalling the time to get to our first lesson of the day and probably my most hated. Me and Annabeth deposited the letters in our bags and set of together, hand in hand to maths.

We sauntered through the corridors pushing through dense crowds, through one corridor to our left I saw the same tall guy I saw earlier arguing with his younger friend. He trooped in the opposite direction parting the tiny (by contrast) students like Moses to the red sea.

After reaching our class the day seemed to go on way longer than usual. Maths went as you would expect, Annabeth aced it and impressed the teacher, Mr Cochran with her extensive knowledge of circle theorems and some other complicated stuff. I however didn't do quite as well…

"…excellent Miss Davis, now Mr Jackson could you give us the answer?" I only tuned in when I heard my name. Gazing at the electronic whiteboard, I attempted to make an assumption but I couldn't figure any of it out and dyslexia didn't exactly help.

"Umm no sir, I can't." I apologised.

"I'm sure you can, we've just done all the workings and if you just follow the end I'm sure you could work it out. No Miss Chase, I'm sure he's capable of doing it himself." He told Annabeth who had been looking eager to whisper the answer to me.

I'm pretty sure I turned bright red with embarrassment with everyone looking at me. Seriously, maths is probably worse than any monster that I've ever had to fight and that includes the evil Chihuahua at St. Louis.

"It's ninety five degrees sir." Came a haughty snigger from the back of the room. I turned to see a scrawny kid in the back row in a blazer and shirt with short greasy hair. He had a sort of- step anywhere near me and my father will sue you for everything you're worth- air about him.

"Yes Thomas, but I would have preferred that Mr. Jackson spoke." Said the teacher and although he hid it, there was no doubting the distaste in his voice.

"Well he obviously can't even tell a hexagon from a nonagon sir." I hated this kid. I knew though if I did anything to him, I wasn't going to benefit myself in anyway. This didn't stop my fists from turning as white as Nico though.

"Thomas, out." Stated Mr. Cochran flatly.

The snob named Thomas huffed, got out of his chair and grumbling, he made his way out of the room. The door closed, taking the tension with it.

After that I didn't really feel much like talking so I stayed silent and although Annabeth did try to start a conversation, she knew I wasn't really in the mood for it. She told me to ignore what he had said at not to let it get my head.

The day plodded along slowly and I got separated from Annabeth after math, she went to mechanics and I had marine biology. I loved the lesson but to be honest, I wasn't in the mood. That guy was right, I'm not the most intelligent guy ever. I mean Annabeth practically does all the thinking for me.

After biology I had social studies which was enjoyable, mainly because I got to take a nap, and the teacher didn't seem to mind, or she just didn't notice.

I didn't see Annabeth at lunch and although I didn't mind sitting on my own, it just gave me a bit too much time to myself if you know what I mean. My mom's words revolved around my head from this morning: _Don't listen to any bullies. They're a tenth of the man you are and have no idea what you've been through. _Easier said than done.

Finally I finished my last to lessons of art and technology and nearly blowing up a computer (trust me it was already broken), I finally got let out of school and welcomed the relief with open arms. Hoping to catch Annabeth in the corridors I speed walked out of tech and made my way to the front door, peering around and craning my neck to and fro hoping to catch sight of her. There!

She was leaning against some lockers, one of which I assumed was hers, and over her with his arm against the lockers next to her head, was none other than the same jerk who was in math with us this morning. I stormed toward them, eager to knock the guy's head off but before I could, Annabeth had jabbed him in the stomach.

He reeled over backwards clutching his stomach and spluttering foul words in response to Annabeth's fist. I could only stand, mouth agape at the unfolding situation. She scowled at him and said something which I was too far away to hear but it shut him up alright.

She then turned and seeing me, bounded toward me, eager to escape from the situation. She reached me looking frustrated but seemed a bit more cheerful now she was by my side, the feeling was mutual.

She moved her hand toward my mouth and closed it. "Look, he was asking for it, he was trying to come on to me and said that I should ditch you." Annabeth claimed, a legion of emotions clouding her eyes.

"Well it looks like you handled it pretty well, I mean if I were him, I wouldn't be coming near you for the next year." I laughed.

"Come on seaweed brain, let's get out of here." She smiled.

We walked out of the school together and the fresh air was a welcome change after being in such a stuffy environment. I looked around seeing cars picking children up from their schools and more trying to evade them in attempt to get where they wanted to go. It was hectic, but what I call home.

"Hey Percy, look over there…" Annabeth directed, pointing toward the bottom of the steps where a young girl with light brown hair was patiently waiting and peeking at the crowd coming out of the doors. "She looks lost, do you think we should help her?"

"Well I'm guessing she's waiting for someone to come out of here to take her home so I doubt she needs any help." I replied wanting to get home.

"Maybe, but I don't feel right leaving her here like this. Come on let's go say hello at least." And dragging me along, Annabeth walked toward the young girl.

"Excuse me, you're not lost are you?" Annabeth asked the girl when we made it beside her and she turned toward us. Annabeth stifled a gasp and I looked over her shoulder to see what had happened.

She wore a knitted bobble hat, purple t-shirt, skinny jeans and rucksack that hung lightly of her shoulders. Her face was rounded and freckles lined the bridge of her nose. Even if you weren't an aunt or grandmother, she had cheeks that you just wanted to reach out and do that weird shaky thing. Unfortunately, that wasn't what Annabeth had gasped at…

Her eyes. They were gray, and not just that gray that people with light blue eyes claim to have either, the gray that I had come to love over the past few years. Annabeth's gray.

"No, I'm not lost, just waiting for someone." She told us smiling warmly.

Annabeth looked too stunned to talk so I took over for her. "Well that's good, we were worried that you were."

"I don't get lost very often, I know my way around for at least nine blocks from here. There's a McDonalds down there" She pointed to the right, two blocks down and then a left." She nodded sounding pleased with herself and smiling up at us. "I think we get to go there today." She stated, excitement ringing from her voice.

"Wow, I bet not many kids your age know your age know that." I answered her.

"I don't know, my teacher's says she likes me but I think she's a bit scary. Don't tell her I said that though." She replied in a business-like manner.

"Don't worry, I won't." I laughed.

We stood there in silence, Annabeth fiddling with the bottom of her t-shirt and eyeing the small girl who stood contently smiling to herself. She looked at me, then beyond me and her eye's widened and she sprang forward, dodging past me.

"Hey champ," Came a baritone voice from behind us. We turned to see a tall teen probably the same age as us although he looked older. He was the same guy I'd seen earlier, parting the sea of students and arguing with that scraggly haired kid.

He wore a white V-neck with iconic landmarks imprinted on it, dark blue jeans and red converse. He had quite a chiseled face with distinctive features like his over encumbering brown eyes. He bent down and hugged the advancing girl.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I got held up in math." He apologized with not quite American accent, possibly European.

"That's fine, I met some new friend when I was waiting." She gestured toward us. "But I don't know their names though." Sounding a bit downcast.

"That's fine." He replied kindly, standing up and looked at us with a slight stoic look forming on his face. He seemed to be studying me in particular though.

"Hi I'm Percy," I said extending my hand, which he shook with a strong grip and a big hand. "And this is-"

"Annabeth." He finished for me and I was about to ask how he knew her name when Annabeth herself explained.

"Don't worry Percy, he's in my mechanics class. He's pretty good at it as well."

"Erm, thanks but nowhere as good as you though. I didn't know half of that stuff about linear and rotational dynamics you were talking about." He dismissed. "I'm Jesse by the way and this cutie here is Rebecca." The girl frowned at him playfully.

"Nice to meet you man." I replied

"Yeah you too, and uh, sorry but we've got to be getting home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure."

And with a smile from the pair they turned away and walked down the street. From afar we could see the girl pulling down on his arm and pleading, "Are we going to go to McDonalds?" and the teen hoisted her up into a piggy back.

"If you're good." He replied.

I looked at Annabeth grinning at the two's antics but she didn't seem quite as amused.

"Percy… her eyes."

"Yeah I know, but we don't know for sure so we'll have to keep a watch on things. In the meantime however, I'm in the mood for some Pizza. Care to join me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world seaweed brain." And with that we set of to find the nearest pizza restaurant.

**Was that too long? I think it was too long. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews; 'PliPla' I'm very happy you like it and I'd hope this chapter meets you're expectations. 'SapphireNuttellaPanda' it means a lot that you like it and I hope I can keep coming up with more stuff you like. 'Jimsdale' I hope my explanation makes sense, Alecto judge's crimes and she and her sisters were deities of vengeance so it kind of works I guess.**

**Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed and as always,**

**Have a beautiful day.**

**Haben Sie einen schönen Tag.**

**Bonne journée.**

**Mają piękny dzień.**

**Avere una bella giornata.**

**Ha en härlig dag.**

**Que tengas un bello día.**

**Thanks again to 'PliPla' and 'SapphireNutellaPanda' for helping me with the French and Spanish respectively. Thanks you two :)**


	4. We meet old faces

**Disclaimer: Still think I own Percy Jackson do you? Still think I own Heroes of Olympus? If I did I assure you, there would be so many more plot twists courtesy of watching Arrow. Seriously there's like forty in half an episode.**

**I'm doing three chapters in perspective of one character so it will be someone else next time.**

**Percy**

"Look let's just go there, I'm sure it's as nice as the last twenty we've passed." I told Annabeth.

We sat on a bench in the middle of a marble floored eating area after having walked through the streets for about a half hour now, trying to decide which restaurant we should choose. I had gotten a bit annoyed after she declined most of them and I was too hungry to pass up another opportunity.

"Fine then. I'm telling you though, we could go to a much nicer restaurant than this." Annabeth sighed.

"That's what you said every other time." I chuckled. "Now let's go, I could eat a hydra."

"Percy that's impossible."

"I thought my chances of being your boyfriend were impossible, yet here we are."

She couldn't help but smile at that and her hand slid into mine. She turned her head and looked straight into my eyes and beamed.

"I love you seaweed brain."

"I love you too wise girl." And with that we both leaned in and kissed. I could smell the lemon fragrance in her hair and feel the soft brush of her lips on mine.

We sat there for a moment taking each other in without having to worry about anything, it was just the two of us here and nothing else mattered.

Then my stomach grumbled. Annabeth frowned at me. "Well mister Casanova, it sounds as though someone is hungry."

"Yeah." I nodded a little embarrassed.

With that we stood up and crossed the road to quaint Italian restaurant that seemed to throw the smell of freshly cooked pasta at you. I opened the windowed oak door for Annabeth to which she thanked me and entered. I followed closely behind and took in the sight of the small shop.

It was a fairly narrow but long restaurant that had small tables for two lined up in columns at the back. To our left a rectangle of sunshine cascaded over a counter at which a small, portly man in a white shirt and a black sleeveless jacket was crouching in front of a cupboard organising plates.

"Excuse me sir." Annabeth called over the counter.

The man turned and stood with a jolly look on his face. "Ah good afternoon signorina. What could I do for the two of you?" He asked politely with an Italian accent.

"Could I have the… cannelloni salad please?" Annabeth asked, looking up at the menu.

"Most certainly, and what will you be having signore?" He said turning to me.

I looked to the menu over our heads which was a green board written over with chalk. I scrolled through the pizzas they offered and decided upon peperoni.

"Of course. If you could find yourselves a seat wherever you like, I will be over with the dishes shortly." The waiter told us with a big smile. He was much nicer than that waiter in Rome.

"Thank you." Replied Annabeth.

We turned and made our way across the restaurant and found a nice looking table for the two of us by the wall. I pulled out my monster-free phone after sitting down and text my mom to tell her I would be having dinner with Annabeth. I looked up and Annabeth seemed to have had the same idea.

As we waited for our meal to arrive, we started recalling previous adventures we had been on and how it all seemed to start with us and Grover in the back of an animal transport van. A couple of mortals gave us scrutinising looks as a result of this but we didn't care. Not long after, our meal arrived and I began to chow down on my Pizza and ordered a coke along with it. Annabeth had some weird pasta concoction that seemed to have more colours than a rainbow. She looked as though she enjoyed it however.

"Percy," She began after a short time. "I'm wondering about that girl, Rebecca. Do you think she could be…?" She tailed off.

"I really don't know. She sure sounded like a sister of yours but still, we can't be sure."

"Maybe we should contact someone at camp and at least keep them posted on her." Annabeth suggested.

"Maybe, yeah. But what about her brother? You don't think he's one of us as well do you?"

"Not a child of Athena I don't think. He doesn't look like any of the gods either so possibly not."

"Well if he isn't, what's he going to say if we take his sister to camp? I doubt he'd be pleased about it." I told her.

"I don't know Percy." Said Annabeth, she looked annoyed about not knowing so we finished the rest of our meal in silence, pondering over what to do.

After my last slice had been finished, we went over to the counter and I paid the kind man behind it who in turn thanked us for coming with a cheery smile lighting up his face. As we exited the restaurant a question popped into my head.

"Annabeth, where are you staying?"

"In a small apartment not too far from yours." She replied.

"You could've come to stay with us you know. I'm sure mom and Paul would happily have you."

"No it's fine really, and don't worry I'll come to visit every once in a while."

I grinned happily at this as we ambled to her house. It was getting a bit late now and the sun was gingerly peeking out over the top of a few houses in front of us. The road was still lined with traffic, even for a Wednesday evening people were still rushing to get home. There was a small argument going on between two drivers on the other side of the road who I assumed had bumped into each other whilst driving.

As we passed a side street an all too familiar voice called out. "Hey guys! Come here a sec." We turned to find none other than Nico standing at the threshold of the street staring intently at us.

"Nico! What are you doing here, I thought you went travelling?" Questioned Annabeth looking surprised.

"I did." He replied. "But then I felt this strange presence in Manhattan so I decided to check it out. I'm not sure if I found it or not, but I met this kid who I think could be a demigod."

"Oh really?" I asked. "We could tell you the same thing. Who was it?"

"It was this kid with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He told me his name was Shane and he goes to Goode like you guy's but he's in his freshman year." Nico Explained. "I think he might be a child of Hermes."

"Well we met a girl named Rebecca who could be a sister of Annabeth's"

"Wait… Rebecca?" Nico paused. "Shane lives with the same girl I think."

"Two demigods living in the same place? That seems unlikely." Annabeth Stated.

"Was she with a tall guy called Jesse?" Nico asked quickly.

"Yeah, she was." I answered.

"Okay, well we're definitely talking about the same people then." Said Nico. "I think I might take a trip to camp and tell Chiron about these two. Could you guys keep an eye on them and try to figure out if they really are demigods?"

"Of course we can." Annabeth replied. "We just don't know what to do if Jesse doesn't turns out to be a demigod and we can't take him to camp with his sister."

Nico gave it a moment's thought and looked at the two of us. He still looked as pale as the last time I saw him but looked a little less gaunt. I'm happy the guy has finally got some rest after the war, he really deserved it.

"We'll figure out once we're sure on if they are demigods or not. I'm sure Chiron will know what to do." He said.

"I sure hope so." I replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys soon. Enjoy your umm… date thing." Finished Nico shuffling his feet. He waved, turned into the shadows and melted into them after walking a few steps.

Thinking, we continued on until we reached Annabeth's apartment building which turned out to only be two streets down from mine.

"Well it's been an eventful day." I said as she stood before the door, the light reflecting beautifully from her restless grey eyes.

"It has… I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, shall I come by yours so we can walk to school together?"

Annabeth laughed. "As if. You'll be late as usual so don't worry, I'll be at your apartment by eight."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah and thanks for dinner Percy, it was great." She said as she pecked me on the lips. Then with a smile she turned and walked through the door way, closing the door with a light click behind her.

I stood in silence for about a minute just staring at where she had been before turning away to walk home. Smiling broadly to myself I reached my apartment, ready for the coming day.

* * *

**I really had no idea what I was doing with this chapter, I just kind of let my imagination go wild. I'm a little stuck on ideas though. Before I started writing the prologue I knew exactly how it would start, what it would include and how it will end. It's just the middle details that I have to fill in now.**

**I have a maths exam tomorrow and chemistry the day after so not much will be happening the next two days, sorry :(**

**I'd really like to thank all of you guys for the reviews and everything, it's been wonderful to hear from all of you. 'Jimsdale' 0.0 how you got that from one chapter is unreal. I was a little inspired by Clementine in the making of Rebecca I will admit. 'Me' (Assuming you're the same person who gave the first review) thanks a lot for the continued support it means so much. I had a lot of fun making Rebecca and if you like her now then I've got plenty in store for you next chapter ;). 'SirPepsi' my main man, thanks for everything comprised in those two reviews, I will try and limit the use of commas and make my wording clearer :). 'CreCra' Way ahead of you. Hope you enjoy :P**

**Thanks for reading everyone and again,**

**Have a beautiful day.**

**Schönen Tag noch.**

**Avez-vous une bonne journée.**

**Mają piękny dzień.**

**Abbiate una buona giornata.**

**Ha en härlig dag.**

**Que tengan un buen día.**


	5. A great way to start the day

**Disclaimer: I think you get the idea by now don't you? I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. Enjoy :)**

**Jesse**

Now normally I don't have nightmares, but when I do they're really terrifying.

I was running through a valley dotted with trees and strange looking buildings, it was night and the moon was hidden by some oddly black clouds. In the distance was a tall hill with a lonely pine tree that had a large and rather peculiar looking lump moving next to it. To my left was a volleyball court- which seemed like a sweet idea but now didn't feel like the time. Then I saw a large three storey building with a pointed roof painted sky blue, it had a porch with deck chairs and stairs leading up to it. It would have been a nice sight if hadn't been for the raging fire spreading over it.

The huge structure of flames licked the wooden posts like a dog would a bowl of water, crackling and devouring everything in its path. I stood with my mouth open, simply in awe at the horrific sight. People ran past me with buckets of water eager to douse the leaping flames, it didn't seem enough. I heard piercing screams from behind me and turning, I saw a group of (mostly) gorgeous girls who were panic stricken with the sight of their seemingly beloved building in flames.

There was a few metallic robot things crawling along the ground towar the fire and dousing the flames with small jets of water, but there didn't seem to be a way to stop the flames as kids threw heaps of water onto the fire in pure desperation. Everything was in panic. It felt like the end of the world. It felt like-

"Jesse, wake up." -like I should wake up, yeah… Wait, what?

"Jesse." Came a whisper as my environment began to dim. "Jesse wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the remnants of the dream. I lay on a dark blue sofa with my head resting on a cushion, in front of me was a window that yielded a picturesque view of central park. The window was surrounded by a cream wall that lead to a hall to the left and a kitchen to the right. I sat up, aching all over. Next time I take the bed, I concluded.

"Morning Jesse-bear." Came the same whisper as before, it was warm and mellifluous and spread comfort to all it reached.

Turning to my left I found Rebecca, kneeling on the corner of the sofa smiling up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She wore light purple bunny pyjamas that really reflected her personality.

"Morning," I replied a bit too hoarsely. "You sleep okay?"

"Mmm, not really. I had this really horrible nightmare and Shane was chasing me for putting a bug under his pillow."

"Well, did you?"

She paused, looking blankly at the wall. "Maybe…"

Laughing, I looked her over and she seemed famished. "I bet you're hungry aren't you?"

"Very." She replied looking hopefully at me with those big grey eyes. They were a strange colour but after meeting Annabeth, I guess they weren't as uncommon as I thought.

"Okay then, I'm really feeling some bacon at the minute. How about you?"

She nodded excitedly. "And eggs? And can we have toast and beans as well?"

"You're the boss." I told her.

I stood, stretching out and touching the ceiling (which wasn't really a difficult feat at my height). I then strode over to Shane's bedroom door, knocked and told him to wake up. There were only two bedrooms in our apartment, one for Shane and another for Rebecca.

I turned back around and the two of us walked into the kitchen. It was fairly small kitchen, with a counter and stools for eating and all your necessities like a stove, fridge and the forever handy sink.

Rebecca pulled up a stool and sat patiently at the counter as I began pulling necessary things from the cupboards. When everything was gathered, I flicked on our old radio and began cooking and moving to ABC by Michael Jackson, Rebecca grinned and also began swaying to the music.

After everything was fried, cooked and toasted, I sliced the three bits of toast in half and dropped them onto three plates along with the rest of the food. I took out a big tomato and began cutting it into slices as Shane walked into the kitchen drowsily, he took a seat on the end of the counter.

I put the tomatoes on the plate and the brought the plates over with the knives and forks and sat down in between the two. Shane began shovelling down his food before I could say go and Rebecca began to laugh as bean juice fell on his white shirt.

"Anyone need the shower after this?" I asked.

"No, I went last night." Rebecca answered. Shane just shook his head, a slice of bacon dangling out his mouth.

"Glad you enjoy my cooking." I laughed.

Shane chuckled. "Well you may be the most annoying excuse for a parent in the world, but you make some pretty mean dishes."

After we finished our breakfast, I hopped in the shower and after, dressed into my usual white shirt and jeans combination. School started in fifteen minutes and we usually took ten getting there so now was the time to go. After brushing my teeth and yelling at everyone to get ready we were out the door pretty quickly, Shane tended to slope off by himself to and from school so we didn't walk with him usually.

"Well Becca, looks like it's just you me again." I told here as we walked into the busy streets of New York.

"I don't mind, you're fun to walk with." She beamed holding my hand tightly.

We had to jostle past more than one person on our trek to school, mostly they were all business people on their way to work. Our apartment wasn't exactly close to the school so walking was a bit annoying first thing in the morning, but it was nice to get outside anyway.

"So what lesson have you got first?" I asked Rebecca, she looked down thoughtfully.

"I think I have art, but we don't really learn anything. We just draw whatever we want."

"Oh right, do you like art?"

"Yeah it's quite fun. The boys in my class are a bit silly though, they always draw stickmen with guns and don't do anything in the lesson."

"That's basically what I do in art lessons now." I responded with a shrug and she laughed.

Our walk continued in a similar fashion until we got to our schools, luckily Goode had Elementary up to high school buildings so we didn't have to go to different schools altogether. We reached the elementary building and I crouched down to say goodbye.

"Alright Becca have a nice day." I said, adjusting her rucksack.

"I will, you have good day as well." She answered, wrapping her arms around me in hug which I returned gladly.

"I'll meet you out here when school's over okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Rebecca pulled out of the hug smiling. She then turned and walked into the doors to her school and disappeared in a swarm of kids.

Exhaling, I turned and crossed the road to my school and striding up the steps to the double doors. I had English first with a Mr Blofis which was bound to start anytime now. I walked through the dull coloured hallway making sure to keep an eye out for Shane. Yeah I know I act like I don't really care about him sometimes but I do, he just needs space sometimes.

As I walked to the end of the corridor the bell went, signalling the start of lessons so I made my way to the stairs and began my ascent. I reached the top and headed down the English corridor until I came to room 46, Mr Blofis' room. I entered and was met with a cheery 'Hello' from Mr Bolfis, I was the first to the class surprisingly so I returned the greeting and took a seat at the back of the room.

I began wondering over what that dream I had this morning had been about. I was sure that I had never been to the place in the dream before and I doubted I could conjure up a vivid image like that from scratch, but what was it then?

Slowly the traffic of students began milling into the classroom and a group of girls walked in, and started staring at me all beady eyed and sat down on the left side of the room whispering. I don't get it, I've been going here like two years now it's not like I'm new or anything.

"Hey man, I haven't seen you in a while." Came a familiar voice to my right and I turned to see a lanky African-American guy standing over me, I grinned at the sight of him. He had very short hair, dark brown eyes and a lean face.

"Trey dude, how've you been?" I asked, standing up and giving him a bro hug, he was an inch taller than me and the tallest in our grade.

"Pretty awesome," He replied. "Coach says next year I'm in line for college basketball and a scholarship at Connecticut." Trey was looking to join the NBA after college, Basketball was literally his life at the minute.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get to college now." He stated with a smile on his face. "How're you doing? I haven't seen Rebecca in a while."

"Pretty good." I replied as we took a seat. "First day was pretty slow but Rebecca seems to be enjoying it."

Trey has been my friend for a while now, although we met under pretty odd circumstances. He had been part of the gang of school bullies in ninth grade and had frequently picked on me, but one day he stood up for me when no one else would and we've been close friends ever since. After a quick catch up the lesson started and Mr Blofis started the register.

"Tyler Adams?"

"Here sir." Replied a dry voice from the other side of the room.

I tuned out for a bit and looked at Trey. "What do we have next?" I asked in a whisper.

"Umm, I think we have PE. Apparently Mr Parker wants us to do boxing." Mr Parker was the head of PE and our teacher this year.

"Fantastic." I replied sarcastically.

Trey smiled at me knowingly. "Try not to overdo it, we know what you're like when you're angry." He did a hulk impression, imitating ripping off his shirt.

I stifled a laugh, we did wrestling the previous year and I came up against a seventeen stone guy who thought he owned the ring. Unfortunately I gained a reputation as the bad boy of the school after I knocked him unconscious after the within the first minute (unintentionally of course).

"Percy?" Called out Mr Blofis, still going through the register. I craned my neck and saw Percy a few seats to my right. I didn't see Annabeth anywhere however.

"Yes sir." Answered Percy smiling.

After a couple more names were called out he finally got to mine and paused with a frown on his face. I was a bit anxious to say the least, I got a lot of laughs whenever my name came up on the register. You may be thinking something like 'Wait a minute, Jesse isn't a weird name.' but Jesse isn't actually my name. Well it is, it's just the School decided to use my middle name instead.

"B-Bjorn Nystrom?" Said Paul, looking out for the owner of the name and fair few of people had to hide their laughter. One particular greasy haired kid didn't do a good job of this however. That was Thomas Whittaker, the 'big man' of the school although he was pretty short and only held that title due to his exceedingly rich family.

I waved my hand in the air catching his attention. "Hi sir, umm, it's pronounced 'Björn' with a y instead of a j and I prefer Jesse.

"Okay, thanks." Paul smiled and turned back to his laptop, I sunk down in my chair.

Somehow I get the feeling today wasn't going to be as fun as I originally planned it to be…

**Sorry for the wait everyone, it's been a bit of a busy week. Hope you're all enjoying the world cup, I know I am; can't wait for England v Italy. It's in like five minutes :0**

**I know the story is a bit slow paced at the minute and I apologise if you are a little agitated by that.**

'**Me' I forgot to mention about that apartment thing last time so… thanks for basically ruining my entire plotline, god the nerve of some people. Oh and thanks for the continued support and everything it means a lot! 'Sir Pepsi' I get the feeling I may have translated these a bit too directly from English so thanks a lot for correcting them, good thing I have a fabulous linguist as a reviewer :P 'Poetry Pokémon' I'm very glad you enjoy it, hope you enjoy this one as well :)**

**Stay awesome everyone and thanks for reading, **

**Have a beautiful day.**

**Schönen Tag noch.**

**Avez-vous une bonne journée.**

**Miłego dnia.**

**Abbiate una buona giornata.**

**Ha en härlig dag.**

**Que tengan un buen día.**

आप का दिन अच्छा बीते**.**


	6. Things go from bad to worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or… actually never mind, carry on.**

**Jesse**

"Everyone! Today we will be studying the Macbeth by Shakespeare." A collective groan came from the majority of the class at Mr Blofis' idea. "Don't worry, it's much better than it sounds. I'll come around and give copies to all of you but you may have to share, there isn't enough to go round."

Another groan. "Hey umm, Jesse?" Came a voice to my left and I turned to see a girl with a shock of bright blonde hair and blue eyes. If I remember correctly, her name was Lucy.

"Yeah?" I replied wondering what she had to say.

"Well I'm throwing a party this weekend at my house on Saturday for the start of a new year, do you want to come?"

I thought for a moment; while the idea of free drinks and a good time were enticing, it's not like I could leave Rebecca and Shane by themselves. I did trust them yeah but I just didn't want anything bad to happen whilst I was gone.

"I don't think I can really, sorry." I answered.

"Oh," Lucy said with a frown. "Well if you change your mind here's my address and the time, oh and invite Trey for me will you?" She said handing me two small pieces of paper smiling.

"Yeah sure."

"Great!" She chirped and turned away from me. "Hey Percy…"

I turned to Trey as he accepted a copy of the tempest from Mr Blofis and gave him one of the slips which he accepted with a confused face.

"Lucy, she's having a party at her house." I told him.

"Oh cool," He studied my face for a second. "You're not going are you?"

"Probably not."

"You know you should trust them sometimes, I'm pretty sure they won't burn the apartment down."

"Maybe..." I responded, considering the idea of letting Shane and Rebecca stay in the apartment by themselves.

"Okay everyone," Called Mr Blofis who had now calmed an argument between two students who didn't want to share. "If you turn to page 6, we will start reading. I want you all to pay attention to what the witches in particular say and take notes on what they could foreshadow."

Mr Blofis began reading the first act and the lesson progressed pretty slowly, what did annoy me though was the fact that me and Trey had to share a copy of the book. Now when you want two guys who are well over six foot to huddle over a small book on a desk, you should know that an argument is likely to start over foot and shoulder space.

The rest of the lesson went without a hitch though and the bell went signalling the end of it. I hopped up from my seat and followed Trey out the door to PE. We travelled down the dull cream coloured corridors, pushing through the multitude of younger students going the other way to us.

After getting to the other side of the school, we came to the sports hall where a boxing ring was set up on one half and a few mats on the other, a long green curtain being drawn out to divide the two. A couple of guys were already here and were searching for our teacher.

"Alright boys?" Called Mr Parker from the other side of the hall, closing a door he had just come through.

"Yeah sir, you?" Replied one of the other guys with a thick head of sandy brown hair.

"Yeah I'm good." Said Mr Parker, jogging toward us. He was a lean guy a bit above average height, he was very dark of face and had bags under his eyes. "Now, if you want to go and get changed into your PE gear in the changing rooms and meet me out here with everyone else."

He was a really nice guy and had been my teacher for two years now but on occasion, he could be a bit overbearing.

We left the hall and turned left to the changing rooms and found everyone else in there. It was a pretty dull room with a blue floor and white walls, benches with hangers above them ran through the middle of the room and lined the walls. There was a doorway leading to showers on our right and one for toilets further down. Conversation reverberated through the room.

Unfortunately we had uniform for PE which consisted of a white polo with the schools logo on it and dark blue shorts. We picked part of the new benches and put down our stuff to get changed.

"Oi Jesse! You ready to get pummelled?" I turned to see Mark Smith, a beefy guy with a buzz cut who was probably the most dim-witted guy in the school and renown for starting unnecessary fights, he acted as though he had something against the world.

"If that means you'll end up like you did last year then sure." I was forced by his parents to quit the football team last year after dislocating his shoulder in a tackle. Weird thing was, he was the tackler.

Mark stayed silent and turned, grumbling to his two large friends who were just as bad as him but with half the intelligence. Trey turned to me after the short encounter with slight shocked expression on his face.

"Hey man, check Percy out." He whispered nodding toward where he was changing.

I rolled my eyes but glanced across the room to Percy who was looking pretty ripped, but then I noticed a few scars across his back that didn't look like they were from any old bike crash, I'll have to ask him about those later.

After we got changed we all went to the sports hall and met up with Mr Parker who informed us that the girls had no space outside and had to do their gymnastics on the other side of the hall. There was a mixed reception to this as he gathered us in the ring to start the lesson.

"Right, now then everyone this lesson is about boxing as you may have already guessed. I've bought a load of new mouth guards for you to use," He indicated a pile of packets to his right next to the door. "Just put them in the hot water in a sink in the changing room and then chomp down on them to let them mould to your teeth."

He carried on, talking about safety precautions and told us we wouldn't be doing any actual fights today; just stance, punches and blocks. He told us to get into pairs and showed us where to aim and of course, where not to aim. The girls came in and quickly crossed the room to the other side and behind the curtain before any wolf whistles could be made. I saw Annabeth there as well who was smiling at Percy.

The end of the curtain parted in the middle of one of his lectures and Mrs Grant, the girl's teacher, walked across the hall and asked Mr Parker to come with her. He told us to keep practicing footwork and left with her in deep conversation.

"Royal rumble anyone?" Asked the kid with the sandy brown mop jokingly.

"Nah, I'm thinking a one on one." Stated Mark, no one seemed to agree on this one. "Jesse you're the biggest guy here, want to take anyone on?" He said almost a bit too eagerly.

"Not particularly." I said dryly.

"Trey, you feeling like fighting?" Mark asked.

"With this guy?" He said pointing to me. "I'm good man." He hopped back out the ring and a lot of others followed his example. It was just me, Mark and Percy who didn't really seem to be paying attention to anything at the moment. Great.

I turned to walk out the ring when Mark stopped me with a laugh. "Come on Nyström, you're not backing out are you? Maybe I'll have to fight your little girlfriend instead, what's her name, Rebecca?" He asked laughing. "I swear she's like ten." A couple of others laughed as well.

That really struck a nerve, I try not to mention this a lot but I've had a history with bad temper control. This was no exception. I turned back and stormed over to Mark and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground which didn't seem an easy feat seeing as he weighed well over fourteen stone.

"You just try and say something about her again Mark, then we'll see what happens." I stated aggressively.

"Look man I'm sorry really! I didn't mean anything by it, just a joke you know." He yelled, seemingly scared out of his wits. Thinking he had atoned, I released my grip on his collar slightly. Big mistake.

As soon as he saw the opportunity to escape, he grinned threateningly and lashed out with his boot which landed straight between my legs. With a gasp of pain I fell into a crouch, curling into a ball and feeling as though my internal organs were being violently rearranged. Mark took this time to swing a punch and it collided with the side of my head.

I stumbled backwards still in a crouch, my vision blurred. I managed to keep my balance and fell onto my knees. My head was spinning at breakneck speeds and I couldn't focus on anything.

"Damn I've been waiting to do that for a while." He hollered with no small amount of vigour.

I heard some scuffling and tilted my head slightly to see Percy get intercepted by Mark's two sumo wrestler friends. They pinned him to the ground and Trey had tried to enter the ring as well but was being held back by someone. I wanted to take Mark's head off so badly right now but I was paralysed.

Mark ran up to me and took another swing with his leg hard, right into my midriff. What air was left in me completely vanished in an instant and the pain in my stomach far from subsided. I recoiled and rolled over onto my side coughing, my insides burning and my head throbbing.

I heard a yell from the other side of the room and the girls poured out from the other side. I heard the door slam and assumed someone had gone to get help. I heard the muffled shout of someone swearing at Mark whose reaction I didn't see. Then I heard his footsteps drawing closer to where I was laying.

"Too bad you're parents aren't around to do anything to help you, even if they were I doubt they'd care much for a failure like you." He uttered into my ear so that only I could hear, he stood a turned back laughing.

That was it. I was really going to hurt this guy. The pain subsiding for the moment, I sat up with a groan and my hands clutching the ground. I felt my blood boiling, as though it was going to burst out of me. Slowly but surely I stood facing Mark who had turned around and looking slightly pale.

I couldn't move forward, despite the urge to tear his limbs off it would take too much energy.

"Ha," Mark laughed a little unconvincingly. "Look at you, you can barely stand. How about help you sit back down?"

He moved toward me, aiming his left arm toward my head. I didn't think I could move in time but suddenly with agility that surprised even me, I twisted to the right and out of the way of his fist. All I saw was his jaw completely open, waiting to be struck.

I drew my fist back and threw it upwards toward his chin.

Mark's head snapped backward and he stood there for a second, completely still, gazing up at the ceiling without seeing. Then he fell, he hit the ground with a resonating thump and didn't move.

For a while everyone's gaze kept shifting between me and Mark's motionless body, Percy was standing still with one of Mark's friends in a headlock, the other sitting by the ropes. Annabeth was half in the ring and frozen in shock. Suddenly an echoing yell pierced the silence.

"Everyone out of the ring! Mr Nyström, come with me now," I turned carefully to see a short leathery faced woman standing in the entrance her arms folded and a stern expression covering her features. "And someone please take that boy to the nurse's office." She gestured to Mark who was now moaning quietly.

"Mrs Dodds it wasn't his fault, Mark-"Percy started.

"That's enough Percy, let's go." She finished.

Slowly I made my way out the ring, my entire body aching and followed Mrs Dodds out of the hall. The second day of school and I already got into a fight, this year is looking quite bleak already.

**I really don't know if that was any good or not… Don't know why I chose to do this, it just seemed like a good idea at the time :L**

**Dear reviewers: 'Me' haha don't worry, I'll never ignore anyone's reviews especially yours :). A rucksack another word for backpack, I've been trying to swap English words like 'Mum' for the American spelling 'Mom' because of majority American reviewers. I don't even normally say rucksack but you know, it just happened. ''Flames of glory and Hermes child of Awesomeness' I'm glad you both enjoyed and I hope you both like this one as much as the last. 'The best guest' pretty much the same thing I just said and I'm happy you like Rebecca, she's my favourite as well. 'Jimsdale' Thanks for continued support and all questions will be answered in future chapters. 'SirPepsi' your reviews are somewhat of an inspiration at the moment (not to say that no one else's reviews aren't). I'd like to thank you but I don't think I could convey it in words really, and I really don't deserve that praise, I'm just glad everyone is enjoying it :).**

**Salute to all the guys on fanfiction, the best minority since everybody hates Chris.**

**Thanks for reading everyone – I love you guys, **

**Have a beautiful day.**

**Schönen Tag noch.**

**Avez-vous une bonne journée.**

**Miłego dnia.**

**Abbiate una buona giornata.**

**Ha en härlig dag.**

**Que tengan un buen día.**

आपकादिनअच्छाबीते**.**

ಶುಭ ದಿನವಾಗಲಿ


	7. Another kick in the stomach

**Jesse**

Following Mrs Dodds out of the silent hall and it to a long corridor, she lead me through it and then back into the main part of the school searching for an empty room. After what seemed like forever, she stopped and peered into a classroom on her left, she gestured me in and glanced up and down the hallway. I'm getting a really bad vibe from this.

I entered the classroom and the scent of caffeine hit me like a tidal wave, and just when I was beginning to think my nausea was getting a bit better. The room itself was well decorated with boards full of colour and maths equations. A small desk for the teacher sat abandoned in the corner with a laptop on top of it, humming quietly to itself.

I pulled out a chair from the nearest desk and gratefully collapsed onto it. I exhaled heavily and put my head in my hands, trying to wish away the dull aches that surrounded me. You ever had one those really sick days where you just constantly throw up? Yeah, it was a little like that.

I heard the door close and I looked up to see Mrs Dodds eyeing me suspiciously. Then she did something that really freaked me out. She sniffed, and not like the small sniff you do when you have cold. I mean a huge intake of air through her little cheese grater nostrils, almost as if she were trying to catch the scent of some delicious cooking really far away.

"Umm, Mrs Dodds… are you okay?"

She walked slowly to the right, not breaking eye contact for a second. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Err, Jesse Nyström."

"No! Who are you really?" She repeated, her voice gradually raising.

"Jesse… Björn Nyström?" I said prudently.

"Don't play games with me boy! I know you're not one of them," She gestured toward the door, implying the school.

"With all due respect Mrs, what on earth are you talking about?" I questioned in disbelief.

She darted forwards briskly- faster than I thought possible for her- and glowered down at me with dark fiery eyes. On any normal occasion I would've jumped out of my skin but I was too tired to move right now and could only stare straight back at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You don't smell like anyone I've met before but let me assure you, if you have come here to do harm to someone then you have made a great mistake. Anything so much as a toe out of line and I won't hesitate to-"

Suddenly the door opened and in marched two men in shirts and ties. They were: the principal Mr McKinney, a fairly tall balding man in his late forties who vaguely resembled a young Terry Bradshaw, and Mr Vargas, an average looking guy with short dark hair and a sombre look in his eyes. He was head of faculty in the school.

Mrs Dodds and I both just froze in place; looking like the worst excuse for an acted interrogation scene. Unlike Mrs Dodds I was extremely happy to see the two of them, although I was bound for punishment, it seemed a much better option than anything Mrs Dodds was going to bestow upon me.

"It's okay Alice, we'll take it from here." Said Mr Vargas flatly. "You can go back to your classroom now."

Mrs Dodds straightened up and adjusted her leather jacket, she took one last glare at me without either of the two men seeing and glided out of the room. I stayed rooted to the chair still in shock of what had just happened.

"Now then Mr Nyström," Started the principal, Mr McKinney. "I understand from just leaving the sports hall that you were not the one who started the fight. Your reaction however is far from unpunishable. Mark has been sent to hospital with a neck sprain because of your actions."

A mountain of guilt engulfed me, I didn't realise I had sent him to the hospital, I didn't even mean to punch him that hard. Did I?  
I sat there, completely tuned out of what the principal was saying, staring into space and contemplating what had happened. This wasn't the first time I had sent someone to the hospital but it was the first I had committed intentionally. I started getting a bit frantic, wondering if Mark was okay.

"Since this is only the second day back as well, we're certainly not going to expel you however we are going to take you out of the rest of your lessons," Mr Vargas was saying "In which time you will be serving detention. You will also be excluded from school tomorrow."

Mr McKinney stepped in. "Mr Nyström are you even listening to us?"

"Yeah I am," I said looking up at them. "Is Mark going to be okay?"

"I certainly hope so." Replied Mr McKinney, I sighed and hung my head. He was a kind man and didn't usually like dishing out punishments but this was of course part of job. We were fairly well acquainted after being in this situation more often than not.

"Come on then, you'll be spending the rest of your day in reception." Mr Vargas told me.

"The entirety of it?" I asked.

"Well, you'll get lunch of course but other than that yes."

I groaned and stood up wearily stretching but pulled back after my stomach violently disagreed with me. Coughing ferociously, I fell into a crouch clutching my stomach which felt like it was digesting itself. The two men turned from me to each other.

"Best get him to the nurse's office John." Said Vargas quickly.

They both hoisted me up and we left the room, heading to the nurse's office. When we got there they more or less left me there and told the nurse they would be back. Our nurse was a nice petite lady who was probably in her late forties, she had dirty blonde hair and small defined features.

She told me to sit on a desk and did some measuring stuff that I was didn't really pay attention to. After a while, she moved toward a cabinet at the back of the room which unlike the rest of the school, was fairly old looking and not as pristine. She took out a small brown bottle of liquid and unscrewed the lid, she took out a spoon and gave the two to me and told me to take three spoonfuls.

Sometime after doing so, my stomach began to settle and not devour itself. The nurse smiled at me and took the bottle and spoon out of my hand, her green eyes gleaming.

"Feeling any better?" She asked me kindly.

"Loads, thanks a lot."

"No need to thank me, it's what I do." She dismissed. "Now if Mark's friend told me correctly, you took a kick to your genitals, a punch to the temple and a kick in the stomach?"

"Something like that." I grumbled, not really wanting to be reminded of it.

"And you're sure you're not feeling any other aches or anything?"

"Not really, no." She looked a little surprised at this. "Was mark in here?" I asked, eager to learn his condition.

"Don't fret, I'm sure he will be fine. He is very capable hands right now." That relieved me somewhat but didn't quite take off the encompassing sense of guilt. I made note to visit him in the hospital and apologise.

After filling out some paperwork on her desk, a knock came from the door and Mr McKinney walked in. He ushered me out and took me to reception which was next to the nurse's office. We entered and both knew the drill of holding your breath upon entry to reception. This didn't prepare us for the substantial amount of perfume that bombarded our senses.

Half gagging, we walked past Melissa the receptionist, she was a large woman with scraggly hair and a bad smoking habit.

"Back again so soon are we Jesse?" She asked me.

"Unfortunately." I muttered back. I've been here enough times to be welcomed back with her usual yellowish grin of crooked teeth.

The principal led me to a door behind the desk and opened it. Inside was a small room which was quite bare of any furnishing, there were three chairs and a coffee table in the middle. There was a plant in the left corner of the room and a window, covered by blinds that had a view of the parking lot. A water tank with cups sat solemnly on the right of the room.

"I'm going to leave you in here for the rest of the day, I'll make sure the teachers get you your work and feel free to leave at lunch. Just make sure you come back." Said Mr McKinney, he smiled sympathetically and closed the door.

The next hour was probably the slowest of my life. The clock seemed to deliberately travel at a snail's pace, not seeming to care about my boredom. Melissa came in with some maths work for me but I really didn't feel like doing it, so it just ended up a page of half-hearted scrawls.

Eventually the lunch bell went and I hurried out of the stuffy room, realising that I was starved. I entered the lunch hall and moved into the line for school meals, towering above the people in front of me. The hall was much smaller than the sports hall but still quite large, it had a wood panel floor with brick walls dotted with big windows.

"Hey Jesse, where were you last lesson?" Called a voice behind me. I turned to see Trey walking up to me, a worried expression on his face.

"McKinney locked me up in reception and I can't come in tomorrow."

"Damn… Well it's a much more lenient punishment than I thought they'd give you." A stated.

"I guess so." I sighed.

As the line reached the service, it split, some people moving toward the vegetarian option. As it did, we ended up next to Percy who was talking to the lady at the counter and gesturing to the bowl of pasta she was holding out to him.

"-tricoloured pasta should have blue in it." He accepted the bowl and then noticed me next to him. "Jesse, how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess," I replied. "Thanks for trying to help out back there."

"Hmph, tried is the key word there." He huffed, moving along to pay for the meal.

I took a plate of ravioli and a carton of orange juice and headed to pay for it. Well I say pay, I get free meals since my parents aren't well… around anymore. Percy was waiting for us by the end of the counter, I went up to the woman on the till, she nodded at me knowingly and I passed through without payment.

Unfortunately Percy picked up on this. "Jesse, how come you didn't have to pay?"

"Cause, umm… you know…" I trailed of trying to think of a reasonable explanation. Luckily Trey interrupted us, appearing on my left.

"What's the hold up?" He questioned.

"Actually I think McKinney might want me to be in reception." I stated so I could make my escape. I darted off, out of the hall and away from Percy's intruding questions.

I know what you're thinking, that was pretty stupid but I didn't really know an explanation to that and I just wanted to leave so that felt like the right thing to do at the time.

Back at reception I slowly at my meal and tried to find a way to make the time go faster but to no avail. Pretty soon lunch had ended and I was given more work to do from my next two classes, physics and social studies. I usually enjoy both lessons but being trapped in this room seemed to drain away all aspects of fun.

Finally, the bell that signalled the end of lessons came and I was released from my imprisonment. Hurriedly, I left the school, making sure I avoided Percy. After I reached the bottom of the steps I crossed the road to the elementary school. I was in a bit of a fret at the minute, I needed to go see if Mark was okay at the hospital. I didn't particularly want Percy to see me either.

I stood there outside the gates, looking back and forth. Where has she got to?  
Then I felt a light tug on my shirt to right and I turned. Rebecca was standing there idly staring up at me with big worrying grey eyes.

"Hey Jesse-bear, are you okay? You look a really worried." She told me in a nervous tone.

I couldn't help but smile at her gorgeous little face. "Don't worry Becca, I'm fine." I told her.

"Good," She said although not sounding entirely convinced. "It's not nice when you worry."

She grabbed hold of my hand and we started our trek home, I saw Shane across the street walking from school and I waved to get his attention. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at me.

"We might be a little late getting back home." I called.

"Okay, you're never at home most of the time anyway." He retorted and carried on walking. It was true though, I usually had to work at Starbucks to keep up with our rent and everything.

"Jesse, where are we going?" Rebecca asked.

"Do you mind making a quick trip to the hospital with me?"

"No, I've never been to a hospital before." She said with a grin of excitement lighting up her face. "Oh and I've got something for you." She rustled through her bag and produced a picture which she handed to me.

It was well drawn considering she was only ten. The picture was of the three of us; Shane, Rebecca and me all holding hands on top of a hill. Shane was to the left with a grumpy face, I was in the middle and made freakishly tall whilst Rebeca was on the right with a big beam across her drawn self.

I looked at the real Rebecca and she too was smiling, looking up at me expectantly.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it."

* * *

**ATTENTION: I'm being a bit indecisive at the moment and I really don't know whose perspective to do next, if you could be so kind as to say who you think I should do in the next chapter that would be really helpful. Thanks :)**

**Reviewers: 'Jimsdale' It's nice to see that people are excited by this, I honestly thought nobody would review it at all, but then I got you lovely people :P 'The guest quest' I like the names you're coming up with and I hope you like this one! 'hermes child awesomeness' I'm glad you think it is awesome. I feel like I did that fight scene wrong though :L**

**Don't forget to criticise anything feel needs adjusting, it helps a lot.**

**Thanks everyone for reading,**

**Have a beautiful day.**

**Schönen Tag noch.**

**Avez-vous une bonne journée.**

**Miłego dnia.**

**Abbiate una buona giornata.**

**Ha en härlig dag.**

**Que tengan un buen día.**

आपकादिनअच्छाबीते**.**

ಶುಭ ದಿನವಾಗಲಿ**.**


	8. A night to remember

**Annabeth**

"Percy, if there is so much as a hint of alcohol at this party…"

"Don't worry wise girl, it's not like we'll be drinking any." I frowned at my boyfriend but carried on walking.

The two of us were walking down busy streets that were brimming with life and car fumes. The bustle of traffic intertwined with the colossal buildings made the perfect example of life in Manhattan. We were headed to a house party that we had been invited to or Percy had rather, by a girl named Lucy and although I didn't much like the idea, I was happy to go if my seaweed brain was.

I was wearing my favourite grey owl t-shirt and skinny jeans, my owl earing dangling securely from my ears. Percy had a blue shirt on (which could definitely do with some ironing) and denim shorts. His black hair was in its usual messy state and despite my urges to flatten it, it was one of the things I couldn't help but love about him.

The last two days had gone very quickly ever since Jesse's incident with Mark. I was still extremely curious about what Mrs Dodds had said to him as Percy had told me that he didn't seem quite right at lunch. We had been meaning to ask her but couldn't find her yesterday. What also made me curious was how Jesse had managed to stand up and knock Mark unconscious after such a beating.

I turned to Percy, my thoughts clouded with ideas and possible dilemmas. "Percy I've been thinking. What if Jesse is one of us as well?"

He paused for a moment, his sea green eyes rolling with thoughts. "I honestly don't know. Even if he was, who would he be the child of? I don't remember there being a god for taking a kick in the balls."

This got me thinking as well; he couldn't be a child of the big three otherwise we would be seeing more than just Alecto at school, and he didn't resemble any of the other gods of Olympus.

"The house is just round the corner I think." Said Percy, gesturing to the end of the street. We turned round the right corner and stopped in our tracks, seeing a familiar head of shaggy black hair waiting for us about twenty five metres down the street outside one of the houses.

"Nico?" Percy said in evident surprise. I looked at Percy with a mutual expression. He had a troubled expression on his face as he stared the pavement down, did he have news from camp?

Ever since the end of the war we've all been pretty distant from each other but none more than Nico. Piper told me that after Diocletian's tomb, he would rarely meet anyone's eyes and suddenly seemed to develop a strong bond with Jason. During the war I thought he had seemed to become much closer to the group but after, he became a little despondent. Maybe he just wanted some time alone.

We drew closer to Nico and he turned, noticing us. His previously dark and brooding face lighting up somewhat.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked at me grimly. "Looking for you two."

"Aw come on, we're not that bad are we?" Percy joked but Nico's expression remained unfazed.

I punched seaweed brain on the arm and continued. "Did you talk to Chiron?"

"Yeah…" He replied. "He said he would send a satyr to investigate and in the meantime, you two should try not to create any attention."

"Well that's not going to be an easy feat." I stated, gesturing at Percy.

"Love you too." He replied with a smile, then turning to Nico. "If that's what he said, then why the whole apprehensive expression?"

Nico looked at Percy- though not directly- very seriously. "There's something not quite right at camp, but I don't know what yet."

"How can you tell?" I asked after a pause.

"It's like my ability to sense death, I can feel something… something wrong." Nico trailed off, a frown encompassing his features.

We stood in silence for a moment, taking in Nico's words. I looked down at the pavement like Nico had done earlier, my thoughts a raging cloud of mind maps and possibilities. Percy was the first to break the silence.

"Well the camp borders haven't weakened at all have they?"

"No," Nico responded. "Not as far as I know anyway. Chiron would've told me if they had."

"Then there shouldn't be much threat from monsters from the outside, and the gods wouldn't allow the camp to be breached… especially now." Percy said with a small amount confidence.

"I don't know." Nico sighed gruffly. "Anyway, I better get going."

"So soon?" I asked.

"Yes, my dad seemed a bit unsettled last time I saw him."

"Oh, ok." I replied and with that he vanished in a cloud of shadowy tendrils. "You don't think Hades being troubled and something wrong at camp could be linked do you?" I asked Percy.

He looked at me through rich sea green eyes. "I hope not… but in the meantime, we have a party to attend."

With that he took me by the hand and led me to a fairly large three storey yellow house with stairs leading up to the front door, a brass door handle sat timidly on the front of it. Percy just rang the doorbell. The door opened a few moments later to reveal Lucy and a hallway littered with people from our grade.

"Hi guys!" She chirped cheerily. "Come on in."

Percy held the door open for me and gestured me inside, all gentleman-like.

"Percy, I can open the door myself you know."

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He replied casually.

"One that's not a complete seaweed brain," I sighed but in good humour, and walked in.

The party wasn't much of what I expected. There were no drunken guys running around with no shirts, there was no couple in the corner making out and no loud dance music. It was nice.

Lucy's parents were home so there was a limit on the drinks which I was happy about, alcoholic beverages do really bad things to your mind especially if you're a demigod. That does of course exclude children of Dionysus who are practically made for drinking. There was a pretty big turnout overall, considering this was more of just a get together rather than a party. Mark's two friends had turned up but sat in a corner and kept themselves to themselves, which was fine by me.

Me and Percy spent most of the time chatting to people and trying to make the time go faster and unsurprisingly, it didn't. That is until a tall African-American guy by the name of Trey, came over to us. Percy and I were standing in the kitchen by ourselves and Percy was pouring out some coke out for us when Trey came through the door.

"Hey guys, you enjoying the party?" He started with a jolly expression on his face.

Percy turned to face him. "Yeah, I don't think you've met Annabeth yet have you? Annabeth," He said gesturing to him. "This is Trey. Trey this is my girlfriend Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand. "Percy, you didn't tell me you were dating a supermodel."

"Trust me, Annabeth beats any supermodel by a mile." He said, laughing and I couldn't help but feel my face sizzle.

"Is Jesse not with you?" I asked him.

"Err, no, he's not. He had to stay home and look after Rebecca and Shane."

"Shane?" Percy asked.

"The moody looking kid he sometimes hangs around with." I remember Jesse walking with a messy haired boy in school once, that must have been him. "They both live with him and he doesn't want to leave them alone in the house, he can sometimes be a bit too paranoid.

He may be paranoid but if our guess is correct, a monster could attack them at any time and I doubt Rebecca would be able to defend herself against a fully grown hellhound. Best he stays with them.

"Are they his brother and sister?" Percy asked, which I was also wondering.

"No, they're not." Trey answered.

"Oh, well then where are their parents?" Continued Percy, talking about their mortal parents although I don't think Trey knew that.

Trey rubbed the back of his neck looking determinedly at the floor. "Well, umm, I think Jesse would prefer to tell you this himself but since he never tells anyone… they don't have any parents. Well they do, just not with them anymore."

"Their orphans?" I questioned, quite taken aback.

"Yeah, or they used to be anyway. Their orphanage was shut down and they decided to live together instead of going to another."

"Couldn't they have tried to get adopted?" Percy interrogated.

"There aren't many families, if any, that will accept three orphans into their home."

There was short silence in which Percy and I took in the new information. Percy's gaze never left the wall opposite him, he was in another world entirely. I decided to break the ice, curiosity enforcing my question.

"Do you know what happened to their parents? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well Jesse I know comes from Sweden," That explains his accent then. "He said he never knew his father and his mother died a few years after they moved here. I think she had lung cancer and died when he was twelve."

More silenced pursued this statement and swept over the kitchen like a chilling wind. In the background, the sound of people playing spin the bottle could be heard, shouts travelling through the walls.

"What about the others?" Percy asked, unusually quiet. From his expression I could tell he didn't like hearing this.

Trey sighed, scratching his long arm. "Rebecca I'm not too sure about. I think she lived with her dad but he abandoned her. Jesse said she got adopted again but ran away because she didn't like the family. Shane ran away from his home, I don't know much about it though."

I sting of familiarity shot through me when I realised Rebecca was left alone much like I had been, and we both found a new family to live with. If they were demigods then we needed to get them to camp as soon as possible.

The rest of the party went pretty solemnly, we didn't talk to others as much as we had done and we didn't talk to Trey again after we parted in the kitchen. We decided to take our leave at about half eleven, said goodbye to everyone and left for home. Percy walked me to my apartment and asked again if I was sure I didn't want to live with him to which I replied that I was happy here.

He kissed me goodnight which left me buzzing till I fell asleep cosily in my owl sheet bed. My dream as usual, wasn't quite as nice as the bed I was in…

* * *

I was looking over camp half blood, from the perspective of a bird, soaring over the cabins and past the mess hall. Suddenly I was jerked forward, as though a hand had plucked me out of the air and pulled me toward the beach. I landed without impact on the sand and although it was a sunny day, I felt no warmth from the sun or the sand beneath my feet.

I gazed out to the water feeling as though there was something radiating from it. I studied the waves, watching them as they travelled toward me and broke onto the sand. I expected the water to retreat onto itself but it didn't, it stopped where it landed and waited for the next wave to break ashore, moving closer to where I stood.

I tried to turn and run but my feet had been engulfed by the sand. I struggled to escape but fell backwards and landed sitting, watching the ocean close in on me.

Then it stopped. Going from forceful four foot waves to complete still. Then a voice resonated from it, vibrating the sand underneath me and echoing in the woods behind me.

_Under the cover of darkness we shall come,  
Even the strongest amongst you shall succumb.  
Through treachery and hate we shall claim our life,  
And have our rule through your blindness and strife.  
None of your kin shall live to tell the tale,  
Of how demigod strength did naught but fail._

* * *

**Wow, two weeks… I apologise deeply for having kept you waiting. I finished school the day after I published that last chapter so I've been a bit occupied, but don't worry, I stayed up till one o'clock in the morning to finish this for you guys :)**

**Mah wonderful reviewers: 'Guest' (the first one and possibly the last one if it's the same person :L I can never tell) I'm very happy you like it so much it means more than you imagine, I tried to slow down the pace in that chapter and I'm glad you like it. 'SirPepsi' I'm glad you're picking out the parts you most like, it helps me know my strengths in writing and thanks for all the continued support again! 'Jimsdale' It's nice that people enjoy these chapters and let me know but criticism is also appreciated, it helps me improve. That goes for all of you by the way. 'Noordinaryguest' haha I'm glad you picked up on that, clever you :P 'Me' Thanks for continued support, it means so much! Sorry if you're disappointed I went with Annabeth, don't worry though, I promise to do a Rebecca chapter. 'PJOfan and Guest' I'm sorry if I sound snarky guys but this has to be set straight, I don't want like one word reviews or people asking for more in reviews, it makes me feel under more pressure to submit faster and I want to take my time with this. I'm not in this for the reviews either so if I do get them, I would like them to be done properly, thanks.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a beautiful day you lovely people and enjoy your summer!**

**Schönen Tag noch.**

**Avez-vous une bonne journée.**

**Miłego dnia.**

**Abbiate una buona giornata.**

**Ha en härlig dag.**

**Que tengan un buen día.**

आपकादिनअच्छाबीते**.**

ಶುಭ ದಿನವಾಗಲಿ**.**


	9. I do the unthinkable

**Annabeth**

I shot upwards in my bed, eyes wide open and any means of sleep long gone. I was panting heavily with sweat glistening on my palms. I felt my forehead and found it burning intensely, threatening to scald my hand. I couldn't recall much of my dream and my head began to ache when I tried to remember so my attempts quickly ceased.

I tried to calm myself and steady my breathing, looking around in the place I had begun to call home over the past week. My bedroom was pretty small but that was fine, I didn't want a big apartment. Despite it being small and full with furnishings, it still felt empty and I can't quite explain why. The walls were light cream coloured and had a tall bookshelf against the one opposite my bed, brimming with a collection of my favourite novels. At the end of the room, below a window was a small desk and chair next to which, a pile of scrapped designs lay forgotten.

I dragged my legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. I sat there gazing into the shadows, my breathing much steadier, attempting to recollect different fragments of the dream. Then my right foot nudged something sharp that wasn't supposed to be on my floor. I looked down to see an upside down picture frame. I must have knocked it off my bedside table in my sleep. I picked it up and turned it over to find a picture of Percy, Thalia, Grover and me in central park, just after the war with Kronos. I smiled at the memory and although it wasn't taken at the happiest point in our lives, it was comforting to know that we were all still friends.

I put the picture back on my bedside table and slowly traipsed out my room in my pyjamas to get some breakfast, the few remnants of the dream that remained were quickly fading from my memory.

The kitchen was nice enough I guess, if you liked all plain white counters full of clutter. My mom once said to me, 'If a cluttered desk is a sign of a cluttered mind, of what then, is an empty desk a sign of?' I guess I've not bothered cleaning up after myself as much after that. There was a small dining table in the middle of the square kitchen which was connected to my living room which was basically an abundance of seats and other furniture, I didn't have a T.V though.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and fruit and sat down on the dining table, looking through my school schedule for today. Looks as though I had art and then mechanics first thing; followed by maths, English and Spanish.

After finishing breakfast I went for a shower and got changed into a white t-shirt and grey jumper with blue jeans and black converse. Then, feeling much more refreshed and less drowsy, I mapped out my plans for the day in my head whilst getting ready. I was going to have to talk to Jesse today seeing as we sat next to each other in mechanics and although that wasn't bad, I don't think I could look at him the same after what happened yesterday.

Actually I should probably tell Chiron that they're living alone, now that I think about it. It's not safe for untrained demigods to be alone, even with there being much less monsters about. I took a drachma from my bedroom and grabbed some dry ice out of the freezer. After filling my kettle and heating the water I tossed the iced into a bowl and the hot water shortly after it. Fog instantly surged out of the bowl and onto the counter.

I tossed a drachma into the bowl and it landed with a satisfying plop.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering…" The depths of the bowl shone golden for a second before fading. "Show me Chiron at camp half-blood please."

A rainbow began to glimmer in the bowl and I leant over it, trying to making out the blurry image, perhaps this wasn't the best way to iris message someone...

The image began to clear and I saw the pinochle table at which sat Chiron and our camp director, Mr D (or Dionysus if you want to be technical). Mr D sighed and laid down his cards in his usual losing fashion.

"Well I don't know how you do it Chiron but you've beaten me again," He took a swig of is diet coke. "You must have some cards up your sleeve I'm sure."

"With all due respect, I wouldn't expect the need to cheat to beat you Mr D." Chiron responded.

"I suppose," Dionysus huffed, then he turned his head and looked in my direction with a bored expression. "Looks like you have a call." Chiron turned his wheelchair to face where Mr D was looking and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Ah, Annabeth good to see you again dear. How are things at school?"

"They're great, thanks for asking." I replied. The old centaur looked much better for wear now that the war was over.

"That's good, however I assume that's not the reason you called this early." He sated, knowingly.

"Yeah, it's not. Do you remember the potential demigods that Nico told you about?" He nodded, his face radiating calm and understanding. "Well Percy and I found out yesterday that they're living alone in an apartment together."

Chiron stopped and thought for a moment, his brow creasing as had done so many times over the years. "And there were three of them?"

"Yeah, a seventeen year old guy, a girl who I think is about ten and another guy who I haven't seen but Nico has."

"How sure can we be that they are indeed demigods?" Chiron asked.

"Well the girl has grey eyes like mine, and she seemed more intelligent than any other ten year old that I've seen, and the older guy seems a lot tougher than a mortal should be. That's about all we can go on right now."

"I see…" Chiron pondered on this and then turned back to me after he had finished thinking. "I sent a satyr to check on the situation this morning and he should be arriving at you're school at some point today if he isn't side-tracked."

"Yeah, Nico told us you would. So, if they do turn out to be demigods…"

"Then we will have to bring them back to school as soon as possible." He stated with nod. "Oh, and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"School starts soon I believe, best not be late."

I looked up at the clock in the kitchen and gasped when I saw I had ten minutes to get to school.

"See you Chiron!" I said hurriedly, I grabbed my bags and ran for the door.

* * *

It was lucky that I live a bit too far away from Percy to walk to school with otherwise I would have made us both late. I could picture him standing patiently at the door for me, in no rush what so ever.

I walked- actually no- I stumbled through the school doors panting heavily. I looked up at the clock, Hades! I was five minutes late, even after sprinting through Manhattan at breakneck speeds. With my breathing back to fairly normal standards I passed the doors and through the main corridor. Just when I thought I was safe, a nasally voice caught me off-guard.

"Well Miss Chase, I didn't expect to see you off all people late this morning." I looked to my right and behind the desk of the student reception was a tall stick of a woman with very defined and bony features.

"Sorry Mrs Johnson, I'll try not to do it again." I apologised.

She looked at me over the top of her hooked nose. "That you should, if you're late two more times this term, then you'll be serving detention."

"Won't happen again Mrs Johnson." I turned away as she began writing my name down on the late student list. I mean honestly, a daughter of Athena serving detention?

I gave a weary sigh when I remembered I had art first which was all the way on the other side of the school. Oh well, it was better than having to trek across Tartarus. I shuddered at the thought; that place still gives me nightmares. I stopped myself before I thought about it too much, couldn't let myself well up in public now, could I?

I made my through the deserted corridors to get to my first lesson and when I finally arrived my teacher's mouth was so wide open, you could probably have put a watermelon in there. Oh and guess what we had to draw? Yep, watermelons. I could already tell this was going to be a long lesson.

After the lesson was over I handed in my piece and the teacher gave his usual 'it's so great to have talented young artists, best in the class et cetera, et cetera.' I hurried out the class after he had finished before he could lecture me anymore.

Looks like I've got mechanics next, great, I don't know what to say to Jesse right now or if I should say anything at all. Should I tell him I know about him and the others not having parents? Maybe not… I don't want to get Trey in trouble for telling us something he shouldn't have.

As my thoughts continued to rumble on I didn't take much notice that I had already walked the length of the school to get to my class and sat down in my desk without so much of a second thought. By the time had realised where I was, our teacher, Mr Pacheco had already started the lesson and everyone was sat down. Everyone except Jesse.

Oh no, they couldn't have been attacked could they? There was no telling what could've happened… I mean three demigods living by themselves, every hellhound and empousa in the state would've been able to track them down. What were we thinking? Leaving them alone like that, we should've tried to take them to camp while we had the chance.

Whilst I was wallowing in doubt, there came a knock at the door. I looked up to see a tall figure covering the doorway with ash brown hair swept calmly across his head and brown eyes looking down apologetically. It felt like the sky had been taken off my shoulders again.

"Sorry I'm late Sir." He said in his usual husky voice.

"That's okay Jesse, any reason why you're late?"

"Not really no." He huffed although not sounding entirely convincing.

"Alright then. Take your seat and we'll continue the lesson."

He strode over to his seat next to mine, "Hey." He said quietly with a smile.

"Hey, how come you're so late?" I whispered as he sat down.

He looked at me with intense brown eyes, his light blue 'edub for president' t-shirt standing out against them. "Me and Rebecca went to the hospital a couple of days ago and I think she must have caught something because she was feeling a bit ill this morning."

"And you stayed behind to look after her?"

"Yeah." I've got to admit that was pretty cute, but did that mean she was at home by herself now?

"Did she take the day off?" I asked.

"Nah she went to school, I told her I would stay at home with her but she wasn't having any of it. She wouldn't miss a day off school if it killed her, won't let me either."

I smiled at this, even if I couldn't be completely positive that she was a demigod, she certainly sounded like a daughter of Athena to me.

"Okay class," Mr Pacheco started. "Today we will be starting our course of kinematics, we've already been doing some work related to it and hopefully it'll give you a more diverse understanding of the lessons ahead. Now, can anyone give me a definition of kinematics?"

No-one seemed to want to participate so I stuck my hand in the air. "Yes Annabeth?"

"It's the use of Newton's laws and other formulae to describe motion in a variety of points and objects."

"Very well done, can you tell me when it is used?"

"Umm, probably astrophysics, biomechanics and some forms of mechanical engineering."

"Correct again." Mr Pacheco said and began rambling on about what we would be covering. I stopped listening when I noticed a piece of paper in front of me that wasn't there before.

I looked down to see a small piece of paper that had been folded lengthways so it would stand, just like a name plaque on a desk would. I picked it up and turned it round to see _Einstein _written on it. I looked across at Jesse who looked like he hadn't moved in a century and didn't even flinch one bit under my stare. I could only smile to myself, looks like we were going to get along well with these guys.

* * *

The lessons after mechanics went really slowly although I had a really nice lunch alone with Percy where we could just enjoy each other's company. Percy met me outside of Spanish and walked with me out of school when we were met with a very strange character.

'Look, Annabeth if you'd just try a blue cookie I'm sure you'd love it." Percy was saying.

"I'm sure I would Percy, but it's a weird-" I was cut off by a voice to our left as we reached the bottom of the stone steps.

"Are you guys Percy and Annabeth?" The voice was a little hoarse, as if the owner had been travelling without rest for too long.

We turned to see an odd looking guy who looked in his early twenties, he had a scruffy bit of hair on his chin and caramel eyes. He was wearing a baseball cap and walked with a strange crook in his legs.

"Yeah, who're who?" Asked Percy a little too impolitely.

"Benton Dewlight at your service." He said proudly with a beam across his face. "Chiron sent me to check out our little situation here."

"Wow, you got here fast." I said, surprised he had turned up so quickly.

He made a bleating sound which got us a few stares from others. "I'm the fastest satyr this side of the river, that's one reason why Chiron sent me. He told me to pose as a teaching assistant for a few days to see what's what."

"Oh right. Will we be seeing you often then?" I asked.

"Trust me," he smiled a bright white smile. "You won't even know I'm here."

* * *

**Wow. I have been so terrible this past month. If I could apologise to you guys as much as I would like, I would. However I don't think I could do it in words... thanks for waiting and stuff though, hope you enjoyed. It was difficult writing this, guess I should've gone with a Rebecca chapter after all, oh well.**

**Dear reviewers: 'hermes child awesomeness' Haha thanks, gotta love the Swedes. 'HannahBanana16' Thank you! It's nice to be open to all languages and people, I don't think I've seen you before so welcome :) 'Jimsdale' Glad you enjoyed and thanks for that, I'll try and avoid any Sue-ishness. Don't hold me to it though. 'Me' Wow, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! It's nice to see people appreciate what you do. Not saying any of you other guys aren't so thank you to everyone.**

**This is becoming like a little therapy session for me now :P**

**Anyways thanks for reading everyone,**

**Have a beautiful day.**

**Schönen Tag noch.**

**Avez-vous une bonne journée.**

**Miłego dnia.**

**Abbiate una buona giornata.**

**Ha en härlig dag.**

**Que tengan un buen día.**

आपकादिनअच्छाबीते**.**

ಶುಭ ದಿನವಾಗಲಿ**.**


	10. Snakes on a flat

**Annabeth**

The next week progressed fairly quickly and life carried on as normal, you could almost slip away into the mortal world and forget about the gods. No monsters to worry about, no supernatural beings involving themselves with your life. It was funny to see teens worrying about homework and assignments, struggling to impress their crush or wondering if they'll pass their recent test. If only they knew.

Benton had stayed true to what he said, I mean I barely noticed him during school. He managed to convince the staff in the school (most likely using his reed pipes) that he was an assistant teacher and had showed up in Jesse and Shane's lessons (Jesse told me his name). Percy told me he also went to the elementary school to see Rebecca as well, looks like I might have a new sister after all.

I woke up on a cloudy Monday morning, feeling the chill of the wind seeping through my open window and gnawing at my bed covers. I jumped out my bed and hurriedly closed my windows which slid down without a sound. I sighed heavily, last night I had stayed up a bit too long, finishing homework for maths and art. I started my usual before-school routine and after a nice warm shower, I felt much more ready for the day ahead.

After drying myself I went to my bedroom to get dressed, putting on an owl t-shirt and grey hoodie with slim khaki brown chinos. Just as I was pulling up my socks there came knock at the door. That's odd, who would be knocking my door at half past seven in the morning? My only assumption would be that it was Percy.

I quickly made my to the door and looked out through the peephole to see a scruffy teen who looked so skinny it made me a little sick just looking at him. Even though he was skinny, none of his features were at all bony and to be honest, he didn't look like he had any bones at all! It was an odd sight to say the least. The way he stood seemed to annoy him, like he wasn't quite comfortable in his own skin.

"Who is it?" I called from behind the door.

"Hi, miss Chasssse," His voice was high and sounded as though he were using the back of his throat. He spoke slowly and an obvious lisp made his s' much more distinct. "I'm here about your order from forever twenty one."

Ok that's not right. I didn't order anything. I looked to my left and found my drakon bone sword propped against the small table by the door. I moved it to a reachable position next to the door and looked back out the peephole. The scruffy teen turned and looked right back at me. Stifling a gasp I jumped back from the door, something was definitely not right.

"S-sorry, but I didn't order anything." I could feel my heart pumping faster. My head beginning to tingle with adrenaline.

"Well you were on the lissst, could you just come out and take the package?" I looked out again. There was no package near him.

"How come you haven't got anything?" I asked to no reply.

I backed up and grabbed the drakon bone sword, staring intensely at the door. I waited…

Nothing.

I made the mistake of lowering my guard, thinking I would be able to check the peephole again. I lowered my sword and took half a step forward when the door flew forward off its hinges and onto the floor with a deafening bang. In the now empty frame stood the skinny teen, his eyes boring into mine. Although they weren't just normal eyes, looking at him properly I could make out his orange and pupils; they were slits, like a cat's.

"You should've opened the door when you had the chance Annabeth Chassse," I backed up as he spoke, keeping my sword level with his head. "Would've made thisss ssso much sssimpler."

The teen fell into a crouch his neck twitching, a hungry look engulfing his eyes. I had hit the wall behind me. There was no running from this. He had me trapped in my own home. The teen sprang forward into the air and toward my head, as he did so he began to change. His skin going from pale white to forest green, his body morphing into one long scaly reptile.

I jumped to my left and swung my sword back across my body as the snake flew past me, a hairs length away from my arm and ploughed a hole in my wall. The sword only just reached the serpent, just giving him a small cut. I cursed as he recoiled from the blade and darted back from the wall into a large coil of green scales.

Now that I could see him in full, one name came to mind. Python, the snake who guarded the oracle of Delphi before Apollo defeated him. If only I could use the myth to defeat him now, unfortunately Apollo had used and arrows and had the obvious advantage of being a god. Looks like I was on my own on this one.

The snakes head rose slowly above its huge coiled body, eyes never leaving my own. I felt a drop of sweat run down the back of my neck.

"Miss Chassse," Python's forked tongue escaping his seemingly thin mouth, fangs just visible and shinning viciously in the light. "Give yourssself up. You've got nowhere to go."

All I could was stall for time, putting on a false smirk I laughed at the huge snake. "Well where would be the fun in that?"

How would you deal with a snake? Come on Annabeth… think! He was too quick to keep evading so straight up fighting was pointless, even with ADHD. I had to blind it, cover its head. With what though? My jumper would take too long to take off and had a good chance of missing. I needed something bigger…

"That'sss true, but I don't have the patience to wait. Do you know what it'sss like being one of usss? Being killed by a puny demigod and get sent back to Tartarus for ssso many long yearsss."

I couldn't let him distract me, I kept searching for a way of trapping him.

"You've been to Tartarusss yesss?" Python continued. "Then you've experienccced what we go through, imagine going back to that placcce every time you die. Essscaping, only to go ssstraight back again."

I tried to shut out his words, looking for my salvation, then I realised. My bed covers. I could only hope that they were heavy enough to stop him for long enough to use my sword. Now I just needed a way back into my room.

"You demigodsss think you have a hard life when you know nothing. Allow me to show the meaning of sssufering…"

With that the snake lunged out from its poise quicker than I could blink and I instinctively jumped back with time for thought. I raised my sword to attack but my legs hit something solid and I toppled over head first onto the floor. Although it was stupid looking back on it, the couch that I tripped over probably saved my life.

I hit the ground with a thump and a streak of pain ran through my head, my vision a blur. I saw the vague image of Python fly over the sofa onto the coffee table, glass scattering the carpet and knocking a few chairs to the floor. I forced myself up, wincing with every movement as my head continued to pound. Python was sprawled across the hallway to my bedroom, covering my only means of fighting.

I took my only option, the kitchen. Staggering behind the counters I ducked out of sight. I needed think of a plan B now or I doubt I would be getting out of this apartment alive! Catching my breath, my eyes scoured the counters trying to find something to use. Kitchen knives wouldn't do anything to a monster… I could try and collapse the fridge on him but I doubted I could pull that off.

"Where are you hiding?" Python spat. I heard gentle hissing from the other side of the counter. I held my breath, searching for something, anything I could use.

Suddenly an ear splitting slam came from the other side of my apartment, from one of the doors. Python made a quick hiss and I heard him begin to slither across the hallway toward my bedroom, believing he had found me.

I slid slowly to the left to check round the side of the counters. I saw the wreckage of what was left of the living room, the upturned sofa I had tripped on and the smashed coffee table. I saw the tail of python slide into my room and out of sight, looks as though I wouldn't be getting to my bedroom any time soon. I could make a break for the door but that would mean going past the bedroom and I wasn't about to leave the Python in a flat full of mortals. I needed to think of something else…

Then I saw it, standing by its lonesome on the kitchen counter. The microwave. I darted toward the fridge and opened it slowly praying to Demeter that I had eggs. I searched the shelves and found the box I was looking for on the middle shelf behind the milk. I snatched the box and pulled out six eggs. I unplugged the microwave and scampered round the corner and into the hall, keeping an eye on my bedroom for the green scales and orange eyes.

I unplugged the lamp and switched it with the microwave which I laid in the middle of the hallway, facing the bedroom. I laid the eggs inside in a circle and turned the microwave on. BEEP!

Styx! I had to hurry, the snake definitely heard that. I turned the heat to full and set the timer to one minute. Hearing a sharp hissing sound from behind me, I leapt up and dashed behind the kitchen counter, looking behind me only to see an empty hallway. I heard the creak of the door as the snake came out of the bedroom and into the hallway. I held my breath and counted down the seconds, hoping my plan would work.

_One. Two. Three…_

The sound of the snake slithering toward the counter gave me Goosebumps and sent a chill down my back. I held in a shiver as the noise stopped, only to be followed by the rasp of the snake's voice.

_Nine. Ten. Eleven…_

"You think me a fool Annabeth Chassse, I'm no average garden sssnake. I wasss here long before man could make fire." He hissed violently, as an angry unfed cat would.

_Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen…_

"You try and trick me into a meal ssso you would strike whilssst my back isss turned. Well for a daughter of Athena I thought you prove to be much more… capable." I heard the crackle of glass as the snake checked the living room. It was only a matter of time.

_Thirty. Thirty one. Thirty Two…_

I could hear him getting closer now, he knew where I was. I was so close now I had to improvise something. The gentle hissing sounded as though it was getting higher and I knew I had to confront him now. I stepped out from behind the counter and into the living room with my sword raised. Python, who had risen from the ground to look over the counter, shrank back defensively into a coil right in front of the microwave.

_Forty five. Fort six. Forty seven…_

"Given up on your tricksss? Good, no more waiting- my first demigod meal in five hundred years." He began to rise, barring his fangs and hissing in anticipation. I almost dropped my sword out of fear but I knew I had to stand my ground.

I smirked and looked the serpent towering above me dead in the eyes. "Fifty nine." I said simply.

DING

The microwave door opened and Python only had time for one confused look before the eggs exploded, yolk and shell segments flying everywhere. One piece of eggs got the snake right in the eye and his hissed in anger; twisting, hissing and spitting in blind rage. I took my opportunity to jump forward and bring my sword down ferociously upon its neck. The blade jammed halfway and I yanked it out, Python now writhing upon the floor.

I took one last swing and his head was severed from his body which soon turned to the yellow powder I had been longing to see. I knew I couldn't stick around and congratulate myself however, he may only be the first. I had to tell-

"Umm Annabeth?" Came a voice I knew all too well behind me.

I turned to see Percy standing in the hallway with riptide gripped tightly in his hand, a worried expression etched into his face. I ran into his arms and wrapped myself around him, finding the one place I truly felt safe.

"It's okay, I'm here. What happened?" He asked returning the hug. "I got worried when you didn't show up at school today."

I breathed deeply. "Python showed up, he broke down the door and tried to kill me."

"And you handed his ass to him?" He finished. He sure knew how to make me smile I'll give him that. "Wait, what's this?"

He held up my arm and I winced. What happened to my arm? I turned it over and both our eyes widened. Going from elbow to shoulder was a large cut through my jumper, leaving a bloody trail across my arm. I began to panic. Realising Python must have got me just after he came through the door, his saliva acting as a pain relief. I'm an idiot for not noticing this before.

"We need to get back to camp to get this treated properly." Percy said, the worry from his expression seeping into his voice.

"I've got some ambrosia in my kitchen to help." I started then a thought occurred. "Wait if we're going back to camp, what about Jesse, Rebecca and Shane? Are we certain they're demigods?"

Percy paused for a moment. "I guess we'll have to find out."

**This'll be my last update for a while because I'm going on holiday :P I'll see you lot when I get back on the 21st and hopefully I'll have much more regular updates. **

'**Hermes child awesomness' don't worry, I'm way ahead of you ;) I've got quite a bit planned for the rest of the story as well. ^^ And no haha we don't have Christmas tree up at the moment.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have yourself a beautiful day.**

**Schönen Tag noch.**

**Avez-vous une bonne journée.**

**Miłego dnia.**

**Abbiate una buona giornata.**

**Ha en härlig dag.**

**Que tengan un buen día.**

**आपकादिनअच्छाबीते.**

**ಶುಭ ದಿನವಾಗಲಿ.**


End file.
